


Worth a Thousand Words

by nerdyketones



Series: Eruri Artist AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT TikTok made me do it, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Erwin Smith, Anatomy, Art School, Background Character: Eren, Background Character: Historia Reiss, Background Character: Jean, Background Character: Mina Carolina, Banter, Begging, Butts, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), DICK TOO BOMB, Dicks, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Erwin is the model, Explicit Language, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Horny, Levi is an artist, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyketones/pseuds/nerdyketones
Summary: Levi is a junior studying 2D art at university. He is no stranger to drawing a nude model in class. However, he has never in his life seen a model as distractingly and infuriatingly handsome as Erwin Smith. Cut to Levi sweating like a sinner in church as he tries to professionally draw the biggest dick he’s ever seen.<<>>Levi drove his blunt fingernails into his palms to distract himself from his racing thoughts. He was focusing too much on who Erwin Smith was, and who Erwin Smith liked to fuck. He needed to focus on his drawing, not the model. It didn’t matter that the model was a literal living work of art. It didn’t matter that Levi had never found anyone more incredibly attractive in his entire life. He would sketch this guy, go home to take a cold shower, and move on with his life.<<>>This idea came from watching one of @sarajamss tiktoks! The prompt was “AOT reacts to 18+ art of themselves”.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Artist AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136342
Comments: 25
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chamois: fabric you can use to blend charcoal when sketching instead of using your fingers. 
> 
> ((I am NOT an art student and had to do quite a bit of Googling to get this story somewhat plausible, please do not be offended at the outrageous liberties I have taken if you are an art student or an artist))

Charcoal? Check.

Chamois? Check.

Erasers? Check.

Paper? Check.

Levi grit his teeth to bite back a harsh comment at the other students. Some of them were friends, or at the very least talked to one another. Their loud chatter pissed him off when he was already so anxious. Two students in particular always fought with each other, and today was no exception. Their stupid argument grated on his nerves, made him tense for reasons long gone. Levi just wanted to draw and _leave._

Much to his frustration, the class was once again delayed. 

Levi was a third year university student, studying 2D art. He’d had a love for drawing ever since he was a child. As his upbringing hadn’t been very healthy, he’d frequently found himself either hiding or locked in his room. He’d started drawing in the dust to distract himself, which had led to doodling whenever he was anxious or frightened. Focusing on making something come to life had always helped to calm him down. Drawing as a coping mechanism had become a way for him to make money in middle school and high school, enough that he could get away from his shitty family and go to college. 

It was the happiest he’d ever been. Getting to study art as something he enjoyed while also being _independent_ had helped him to relax and come out of his shell a little. He had very few friends, but he trusted them absolutely. 

_THud_

“Hiya, shorty!” One such friend, although they often tested his patience, was Hanji. They’d thrown their bag into the spot next to him, making him start. Grin wide, as usual, Hanji flopped down next to their bag, iced coffee in hand, ponytail a bit askew. “I made it!”

“You’re fifteen minutes late.” Levi said disdainfully. “How the fuck are you passing any of your classes with an attendance record like yours?”

“Sorry, we can’t all get here early like you do.” Hanji said, unbothered. “I had to stop for iced coffee. _Obviously._ ” They shook the ice in the cup at him. The drink was nearly empty, the ice rattling loudly in the bottom.

“You won’t be able to draw if your hands are shaking.” Levi pointed out, but he was grateful for their crazy company. Focusing on Hanji and their conversation made the loud argument going on across the classroom fade away. They always helped to temper his anxiety a little.

“Aww, you care about me.” Hanji mocked. 

“Don’t be gross.”

" _You_ don’t be gross.”

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Must be because you care about me~!”

Levi huffed, but it was less in disgust and more in exasperation. “Shut up, Hanji. Get your shit out- class might actually start today.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanji didn’t keep their supplies organized neatly like Levi did. Their paper was a bit crumpled on one edge, and they had a few broken sticks of charcoal instead of intact, beautiful pencils like Levi did. Much to his irritation, they never used a chamois, blending with their fingers instead. Their portraits were gorgeous, but always had a dark fingerprint or two on them from Hanji’s dirty hands. He’d even offered them one of his own chamois, irritated that they ruined their own beautiful art every time, but Hanji had turned him down.

“I’ve got plenty of time to get my shit ready because _I_ know why class is late. We’ve got a bit more time, trust me.” Hanji told him, sucking down a long gulp of their iced coffee.

“And why’s that?” Levi asked flatly.

“The model we were supposed to have for today quit last minute.” Hanji sucked on their empty coffee loudly and irritatingly until Levi snatched it, setting it outside of their reach. “Professor Reiss is finding a replacement. I heard her talking in her office on my way here.”

“Fuck, we’ll be here forever at this rate.” Levi hissed under his breath. 

“You could volunteer.” Hanji teased. 

“No.” Levi shut them down immediately. 

“Aww, come on! It’s nothing this class hasn’t seen before.” Hanji pointed out. “We’ve been doing live nude sketches for, like, months now.”

Before Levi could yell at them, the door opened and Professor Reiss hurried in. “Sorry for the delay!” She called. “I know I say that almost every time, but we are _finally_ ready to get started. Our model will be here shortly. He’s agreed to two sessions with us, so we will stagger out pose requests. He’s new to this, so that will help him be more comfortable as well.”

“Ugh, a noob?” Jean complained in the first row. “Great.”

“I’m glad you spoke out of turn, Jean.” Professor Reiss sent him a hard look. “While today’s model is not used to being drawn or posing, he _is_ used to being stared at. Part of this class is learning how to be a _professional_ artist. If I catch a single one of you staring or generally being rude, I will dock your grade a full letter. Am I understood?”

The entire class straightened. Professor Reiss was hardly ever mean or intimidating, seeing as she was shorter than Levi and had a sweet, sunny demeanor. To threaten so harsh of a punishment with such conviction clearly had an effect on the class.

“Good.” She said firmly. “Stretch out- forearms too, remember! I’m going to show him up.” She left, the door swinging shut behind her.

“That was kinda cryptic.” Hanji mused, cleaning their glasses on their sweatshirt instead of stretching. “The guy is used to being stared at? What does that mean?”

“We’ll find out.” Levi said tonelessly, but he was curious too. He’d seen a student on campus that was almost seven feet tall- the center on the university’s basketball team. A lot of students stared at him just for being so fucking huge. “Maybe it’s the basketball guy.” He supplied, stretching his fingers and then his palms.

Hanji brightened at the suggestion. “Oo! That’s a good guess, Levi! Mike is ballsy enough to do it. Or maybe they found someone shorter than you?”

“Fuck off.” Levi sighed, stretching his forearms.

The door opened, and he briefly forgot how to breathe. 

Professor Reiss had led in the most handsome man Levi had ever seen in his whole fucked up life. The man was tall, broad, and clearly quite fit. He was wearing loose sweats and a baggy t-shirt, but what he could see of his left arm was corded with solid muscle. In a startling contrast, the model didn’t _have_ a right arm. No flesh extended from his limp right sleeve. His shoulders were broad and strong, but sloped to the left slightly without a second arm to balance him. 

Blue eyes, full of intelligence and _life,_ looked over the classroom. The man looked a bit embarrassed as Professor Reiss led him up to the lighted dias. The hint of a flush on his strong cheekbones made Levi’s heart pound in his chest. No one had any right to look that fucking gorgeous. Even the man’s stupidly thick eyebrows were attractive.

“Okay, everyone! This is Erwin Smith. Erwin, this is my two o'clock class. Welcome to Class 302: Advanced 2D Sketching.” Professor Reiss said politely.

“H-Hello, everyone. Thank you for having me?” Erwin Smith rubbed the back of his neck, smile a bit embarrassed. Oh no. He was _articulate_. Was he a business major? Poli Sci? Did he even _go_ to the university? If he did, what year was he? Did he like men?

Levi drove his blunt fingernails into his palms to distract himself from his racing thoughts. He was focusing too much on who Erwin Smith was, and who Erwin Smith liked to fuck. He _needed_ to focus on his drawing, not the model. It didn’t matter that the model was a literal living work of art. It didn’t matter that Levi had never found anyone more incredibly attractive in his entire life. He would sketch this guy, go home to take a cold shower, and move on with his life.

“We’ll do three poses today. Each will last an hour. I’ll set timers to keep us on schedule.” Professor Reiss explained. “You’ll be able to watch the countdown right there.” She pointed to the back of the room. Behind Levi’s head on the wall was a large repurposed stadium clock. The red digital numbers were easily visible down at the front of the room. The last year’s senior class had been able to paint a mural around it to incorporate the clock into the art room to add atmosphere to the classroom, but the timer was still large and obvious.

Erwin Smith looked where she was pointing, and briefly, for one moment, made direct eye contact with Levi. Before Levi could even think about what kind of a stupid expression he might have on his face, the man looked away, nodding and speaking with Professor Reiss too quietly for Levi to hear.

Professor Reiss dug a name out of the faded tophat she kept on her desk for randomizing drawing prompts, color schemes, and pose request orders. “First up is...Eren.”

“Uh,” The fucking moron said, clearly not at all ready to participate in class. “Shit. Um.” Jean, the kid he always argued with, nudged him hard in the ribs. “Uh, seated? You can slouch in the chair. Like a king...if that makes sense.”

“Sure.” Erwin reached behind him with disgusting nonchalance and gripped the back of his shirt collar. In one smooth motion, he pulled his baggy t-shirt off over his head, and Levi was lost.

Erwin Smith was fucking ripped. He must have been an athlete of some kind, as he barely had an ounce of fat on him. Levi must have made some kind of noise in response at seeing so _much_ muscle, because Hanji kicked his foot. “What?” he whispered, trying to look as normal as possible as he snatched up his charcoal, like he was just ready to start drawing and not ogling the model.

“You okay over there? You look like you shit yourself or something.” Hanji said. They then added with a touch of worry, “Did you get too anxious waiting for class to start?”

Hanji was a good friend. For all of their passion, attention to detail, and brains, they were exceedingly unobservant sometimes. In Levi’s case, he’d been spared ruthless teasing for at least another hour, so he was grateful for their obliviousness.

“No, I’m...fine.” He looked away from Hanji at the wrong time. Erwin had kicked off his loose sweatpants and briefs. From head to toe, he was utterly perfect and so very, very naked. He settled on the chair Professor Reiss had brought over, listening to her suggestions about how to assume the pose Jaeger had picked. He was still blushing faintly, but was holding his own. Confident, but not cocky. The fixed point Professor Reiss had him look at, the back left corner of the classroom, was a bit too near where Levi was sitting for his liking. If Erwin got bored posing for an hour, as all models did, his gaze might focus on him. The thought of meeting the man’s gaze had Levi’s heart pounding ruthlessly in his chest.

Still taking pose directions, Erwin lifted his leg and crossed it loose over his other leg, so that his ankle rested on the opposite knee. His arm rested casually on the armrest, his fingers loose on his temple and in his blond hair. In doing so, he looked less like a king and more like a god. 

Maybe Eren wasn’t an idiot after all.

Levi felt a bit hot under his clothes as he picked up his charcoal and tried to focus. Still, the first step to making a good timed sketch was to take a few minutes or so to just...observe the model. This wasn’t Levi’s first time drawing a nude model, and it definitely wasn’t his first time drawing a naked man, so he should have been desentized to it all, but this was different. Levi _felt_ different. He tried not to look too hard at the man’s large, muscled thighs, or his lower abs, or his-

“Whoops, I forgot to tell you!” Professor Reiss’ warm laughter made Levi jump a little, eyes flashing away from Erwin Smith’s nether regions. The man had been blushing hotter, clearly caught off guard that no one had started drawing and were all just staring at him. “The first step to sketching is to get a good look at what you are drawing. This sketch is timed, so the students need to get a good mental picture to refer to when they aren’t directly observing you.”

“Oh.” Erwin said, voice a bit hoarse and cheeks pink. “That...makes sense. Thank you for explaining.”

Levi wanted to hear his voice, low and hoarse and a little flustered like that directly in his ear as Erwin’s hand-

“I’ll put on some music.” Professor Reiss picked the usual music- a mix of lofi hip hop that could easily blend into the background without being distracting. It was the type of music that could play quietly in a coffee shop to set a friendly atmosphere. It clearly helped Erwin relax after a moment. He settled into the confident, kingly slouch Eren had picked. Erwin made the shitty old chair look like the most ornate of thrones. 

His hands felt clammy as Levi forced himself to start sketching. The rasp of charcoal on paper helped to temper his pounding pulse and dry mouth. Levi prided himself on making sketches that were true to life and utterly perfect. He was determined to make just as good of a sketch of the disgustingly attractive man as he had any of the other models he’d drawn before. He got base shapes on paper, and got basic shadow lines drawn to remind himself to keep the lighting consistent.

He glanced up, and felt a shock when he met blue eyes dead on. 

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ no. Erwin was staring at him, watching him draw. 

Levi immediately glanced away, trying to fight the feeling like his face was on fire, and went back to work. He focused on capturing the line of Erwin’s cheekbones and the strong line of his nose, not-

 _Fuck._ He was still staring. Or was he looking at the clock? It was hard to tell. Levi bit his lip to the point of pain to ground himself, working on Erwin’s hairline, his fingers in his hair at his temple, and the man’s ridiculous eyebrows.

“Thirty minutes!” Professor Reiss warned. Half of the class groaned at the reminder, but Levi felt like he’d been electrocuted. It had already been thirty minutes? How?! “Are you alright, Erwin?” Professor Reiss asked. “This is your first pose. Are you uncomfortable, or cold?”

“No, it’s fairly warm in here. Thank you.” Erwin answered. “I’m...getting used to it.”

“Yeah, it’s _definitely_ not cold in here.” A girl in the third row whispered, and then yelped when one of her friends smacked her.

“Well, you know to immediately end things if you need.” Professor Reiss said. “And thank you, again, for your willingness to help out. I really appreciate it.” She then started to filter into the rows of sketching students, offering advice or praise as she looked at the sketches in progress.

Levi made himself focus. Every line of every muscle had to be true to life. This guy was so stupidly devastatingly handsome that he had to get his sketch to be a perfect likeness. He _owed it_ to both himself and Erwin fucking Smith. His pulse felt loud in his ears when Levi opted to just make a tasteful ‘ken doll’ sketch instead of drawing the man’s cock. He’d drawn plenty of dicks, but not when his own was-

“Beautiful, Hanji!” Professor Reiss had made it over to them. “But you have fingerprints on your paper _again.”_

“Here.” Levi barked, throwing his eraser at his friend. For once, he was utterly grateful to be distracted from his work. “I have an extra.”

“And...wow. Levi, this is very impressive work.” Professor Reiss said, looking at his sketch next. “Your attention to detail on the anatomy is outstanding.”

“Thanks.” Levi managed. Professor Reiss’ feedback meant a lot to him, but he was acutely aware that Erwin was watching Professor Reiss critiquing his work. 

“I’d finish up the rest of his body before returning to fine details. You can draw musculature in your sleep. I’d like to see some greater fine detail from you. Your work is extremely realistic. Adding finer sketch lines will increase the quality of the drawing.” Professor Reiss advised before moving on.

“Did-- did the fingerprints come out?” Levi could still feel Erwin staring, so he focused on Hanji instead.

“Pfft. Kind of.” Hanji said, passing back the eraser, mirth heavy in their voice.

“What?” Levi demanded.

“Nothing.”

“You suck at lying. What the fuck is it?”

“ _Nothing.”_

“Ugh, whatever.” Levi went back to work. Professor Reiss was right that he could draw any muscle in the body from memory. Usually drawing someone so muscly was a cartoonish exaggeration, but Erwin’s muscle was very, very real. Drawing almost every single one in some sort of toned relief was a true likeness. The back of his neck felt hot as Levi drew Erwin’s pectorals, and then his nipples, but then he was done-- all of the muscle work was drawn and was perfect, as usual. 

It felt like cheating, but Levi exaggerated only one thing- the shading around Erwin’s cock. The light and his crossed leg meant that half of his genitals were in shadow, but the other half definitely wasn’t. Still, Levi couldn’t bring himself to draw the man’s dick. The thought of capturing it’s length and girth in charcoal was making his own dick dangerously interested. Seeing as Levi favored tighter jeans, if he popped a boner he was fucking done for.

He swapped from his normal compressed charcoal pencil to his willow charcoal. It was an extremely fine stick, so thin that it could snap if he applied too heavy of pressure. Hanji struggled to use them, but Levi didn’t. He’d learned long ago to keep his grip and pressure delicate. With the willow charcoal stick, he added more precise shading and fine details to Erwin’s hair and eyebrows. He even added a hint of the man’s eyelashes.

He looked up again. Erwin wasn’t looking at him that time, thankfully. Levi checked the clock. Ten minutes left.

Levi was an artist, and he was determined to get this sketch as true to life as possible. He’d been drawing dicks since he was barely an adult to earn money. He’d drawn the most outlandish and ridiculous cocks. He’d drawn monster dicks, cut and uncut. He’d drawn literally almost every kind of porn there was, no matter how disgusting or obscene, in order to earn money for college. He could draw Erwin Smith’s dick.

Taking a deep breath, Levi erased some of his coy "ken doll" shading and got to work. He felt like every single person in the room was staring at him- like _he_ was the naked model and not Erwin. For once, his fingers were a bit unsteady. The studio, kept warm to help the model be comfortable, felt like an _oven._

With each brush of his charcoal, adding length, girth, hair, dimension, _life,_ Levi felt heat pooling in his lower belly.

Where had that dick been? It was well groomed, certainly. Was it well groomed because Erwin wasn’t a dirty, disgusting person? Or was it so neatly maintained because he fucked a lot? If he _did_ fuck a lot, who was he fucking? What did that dick look like when fucking someone? It was already an impressive size when it was flaccid. Levi wanted to know what it looked like hard, red and dripping. He wanted to know what it looked like when it was ramming into his-!

Levi looked up from Erwin’s dick, heart hammering, and realized that Erwin had resumed staring at him. The man blinked, not looking away, and then shifted forward a little, slouching a bit more. It opened his legs a bit wider in such an inviting way that Levi just about snapped his fine charcoal.

The _look_ in his eyes was a challenge, an invitation, a question.

“Five minutes!” Professor Reiss warned, and Levi tore his gaze away to use his eraser to clean up the shading, making it as crisp as he could get. As he stopped focusing on Erwin, the sounds of the classroom filtered back in. Some students were talking to one another, helping to critique and praise each other or reassure others who were frustrated at mistakes they’d made. Jean and Eren were arguing about something, _again,_ but stopped when Professor Reiss shot them a firm look.

Normalcy. It was just a sketching class. He really needed to calm the fuck down. 

“Ah, not so bad this time! Just one smudge!” Hanji said proudly, examining their work. “Can I borrow your eraser one more time?”

“Here.” He said, willing his pulse to slow as he handed it to them. Hanji was exceptional at minding the light, creating the perfect blend of shadows, but they tended to draw their muscles too rounded. Still, they’d improved significantly. “That looks good.”

“My hands were shaking, but the coffee was _worth it.”_ Hanji said, trying to buff out the smudge to no success. “Oh well. Thanks for trying. And _daaayum,_ that’s a good sketch!” They leaned over to examine Levi’s work. 

“It’s fine.” Levi worked to sound bored. “I added more fine detail like Professor Reiss was looking for.” As good as he was with willow charcoal, he hated using it. Bold, simple strokes were what he liked best. 

“Dude, it’s fantastic. Also, it’s not fair that you have a dick.” Hanji said. “You can draw them so well because you _look_ at one everyday.”

“You could buy a mirror; that might help.” He deadpanned, then grunted when Hanji smacked him. 

“Ass.” Hanji said, and then shot him a shit-eating grin. 

“What?” He demanded. “Is this about before? What the fuck is so funny?”

“Time!” Professor Reiss called. “We’ll take a short break, and then on to the next pose!”

“You didn’t use your chamois. Not. Once.” Hanji said, eyes twinkling. “You were so _eager_ to draw that man that you didn’t even care if your hands got dirty.”

Levi looked down at his fingers, flushing when he realized that Hanji was right. He favored a chamois because it kept his skin cleaner than buffing out by hand with the pads of his fingertips. He’d forgotten his chamois once and had nearly left the class, unable to stand the feeling of charcoal dirtying his hands. In his haste to draw the attractive Erwin Smith, he’d completely forgotten his phobia of getting dirty. Stranger yet, now that he was aware of it, the filth wasn't making him anxious.

"I _fucking_ knew it." Hanji said, sounding gleeful. "You think he's hot!"

"I will kill you." Levi threatened immediately, yanking out a bottle of hand sanitizer he carried everywhere. Campus was a dirty place, and the hand sanitizer helped to keep his hands clean between sketches. 

"Oh, come on. Everyone gets the hots for a model at least once." Hanji chuckled. "And now you finally have! You have good taste, my weird, constipated friend."

"I'm not." Levi snapped. "And you're ace; what the fuck do you know?"

"I'm not blind, Levi." Hanji snorted. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"What?! Of course not!" 

"Why not?" Hanji asked. Between poses, Erwin had pulled his sweat pants back on, and was stretching, yawning a little."He looked at you a lot."

"He wasn't." Levi denied, fighting down a blush with a scowl. "He was instructed to look at this corner of the room because the clock is here."

"Uh huh. Sure." Hanji said mockingly. "Look, all I'm saying is I think you should go for it."

"Why?" Levi said bitingly.

"Because you deserve to be happy?" Hanji asked sarcastically. "Look, your past is hard for you. So is mine. I spent waaay too much time dating shitty people trying to convince myself I wasn't ace. You've dated practically _no one_ for your own reasons. If the attraction is there, _real_ attraction, I think you should go for it." Hanji ended seriously.

Levi blinked at them, surprised at the heartfelt advice he'd received on a dime. 

"And...I mean, come on. You've already seen him naked. _And_ you've drawn his dick." Hanji teased. "You got a good amount of detail ther-!"

He threw his hand sanitizer, hitting them in the face. "Sh-shut up and clean your hands!"

"Okay, everyone! Break is over! Let's do pose number two! Take to your seats!" Professor Reiss called, settling the classroom. 

Oh, fuck. Levi had barely made it through the first pose. How was he going to make it through two more?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, fuck. Levi had barely made it through the first pose. How was he going to make it through two more?!_

_ <<>> _

He really should have gotten a drink during the break. The thought of drawing Erwin naked, _again,_ made him feel parched. 

Professor Reiss dipped into the hat and retrieved a new name. For one heart stopping moment, Levi was terrified that his name would be called. All rational thought had left his brain- he couldn't even speak clearly, much less pick a pose with any semblance of professionalism. He relaxed in relief when Professor Reiss called, "Mina?"

"Oh, great!" Mina was a very serious art student, and their work showed it. "Can we try a throwing pose, please? As if you were throwing a spear, like a gladiator."

Yeah, posing like a gladiator was fitting for a man that muscled. Mina knew what she was doing.

"Remember!" Professor Reiss coached. "Your model should be able to get basic meaning for every part of their body just on your instructions. Is this a side, anterior, or posterior pose?"

"Oops! Posterior, sorry." Mina apologized. 

"Posterior?" Erwin clearly wasn't a med student. Levi hated that he looked attractive even when confused.

"Face away, like you're throwing to the front wall." Professor Reiss demonstrated. Levi relaxed a bit, but he couldn't deny he was a little disappointed. With Erwin facing away, he wouldn't be able to see the man's eyes. Or his cock.

"Ah, thank you for clarifying." Erwin hesitated less than he did previously before kicking his sweatpants back off. He hadn't bothered to put his underwear back on, so he was once again fully on display. He turned and mimed the position.

Levi let out a slow breath, mind kicking into overdrive once more. It was a small relief to be free of Erwin's gaze, but the man from the back was as beautiful as the front. In his position, his back muscles were engaged, corded and strong. The pose showed off his broad shoulders and narrow waist. 

Erwin's glorious leg muscles were at work as well, a bit raised to the balls of his feet. The loss of a visual on his cock was saddening, but to see his thighs from the back had Levi's stomach doing flips all over again. It was unfair that he'd never realized he had a _thing_ for big fucking thighs until that very moment. 

Hanji snickered, making him jump and then start sketching, refusing to look at them. 

Base shapes formed. Levi took time to mind the angles more, trying to capture Hanji's brilliance with light and shadow. Playing with the light would help give dimension to the hint of the man's obliques, long and elegant thanks to his raised arm. The light would also help with…

Swallowing hard, Levi looked up. He'd refused to acknowledge it at first, but Erwin's _ass_ was a thing of beauty. It was perfectly rounded- the man must do thousands of squats to keep his ass that plump. Levi wanted to use it as a pillow. He wanted Erwin to use Levi's _face_ as a pillow for that gorgeous ass. Levi wanted to spread those cheeks and-

 _Fuck, no, no!_ His traitorous dick was getting hard.

Gritting his teeth, Levi closed his eyes briefly and thought of every disgusting thing he could think of- pus, expired milk- anything nasty. It helped his swelling erection to wilt.

Thank fuck he sat in the back, and thank _fuck_ Erwin couldn't see him.

Levi had base shapes for the man's ass, legs, and feet. He threw himself into safer territory for a while and made fine lines with the willow chalk to create Erwin's hair and undercut. He also used it to show the barely visible sections of Erwin's fingers around his arm.

"Looking wonderful, Levi." Professor Reiss' voice nearly sent him into the ceiling. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized sincerely. "Your fine detail work is really coming along. Try using it to add dimension to your muscle work as well. You already get detail by getting impressively thin strokes with your normal compressed charcoal. Now try with the willow charcoal." She suggested.

"I--yeah. Sure." In that moment, he hated that word- _stroke_. It made him think of touching Erwin's skin, how _warm_ it must be for such a large man. It made him think of what was surely velvety skin on his cock. It made him think of _stroking_ that cock, with both hands if the girth required it.

Professor Reiss moved on to Hanji, offering some sort of praise Levi couldn't focus on. Erwin briefly stopped posing to give his arches and arm a break. He dropped to the soles of his feet, and in doing so, the muscles of his ass _bounced_.

Levi was seriously going to melt away and die. 

Hanji kicked his foot again. They wordlessly passed him a disposable water bottle, fighting a grin. 

"Thank you." He hated that he was hoarse as he snatched it and thankfully took a few sips. 

The water helped. He took a minute to calm down, looking neither at Erwin or the sketch. 

When he'd gathered his resolve, Levi began fine details of Erwin's muscles and ass. His whole body felt flushed as he used his fingertips to delicately blend shadow around his ass and at the small of his back. He wanted to do the same on the _real_ muscle, kneading, exploring, smoothing hot skin instead of cool paper.

Flushing, he gulped more water and then started to clean up his shading with his eraser.

He'd never been more grateful for a sketch to be finished when Professor Reiss called time. "A brief break, then our last pose! Remember to keep stretching!" She called.

"I need a walk." Levi got up and was halfway to the door before Hanji caught up. They skipped alongside him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

" _No."_ Levi grit out, embarrassed, and _angry_ that he was embarrassed. "Don't you fucking dare." 

"...yeah. Okay." Hanji really was a great friend, reading him like a book. "Oh, hey, guess what! In my 3d modeling class a kid got suspended for making a vajankle!"

"What the _fuck_ is a vajankle?" Levi was _so_ grateful for the topic change. He owed Hanji coffee, and a gruff apology for yelling at them.

Five minutes later, he was thoroughly disgusted, but all thoughts of Erwin and his discomfort were gone from his mind. "That's fucking nasty. They should have expelled that kid." Levi said as Hanji cackled.

"It's _art_ , Levi." Hanji insisted in a ridiculous voice. They cackled louder when he sent them a disdainful look. "Yeah, I kind of thought so too. I mean, you can make whatever the fuck you want as an artist, but if its for ahem, _personal use,_ maybe keep it at home?"

"You'd think that would go without saying." Levi sighed. "Alright. Break's almost over. Let's head back."

" _Class_ is almost over." Hanji noted as they walked back into the classroom. 

Levi checked his phone, glad he had something to do besides thinking about _not looking_ at Erwin. True to Hanji's word, it was nearly the end of class. Maybe they'd adjourn early? Erwin was a newer model after all.

"Okay, everyone! We only have time for a thirty minute sketch before class is over." Professor Reiss had no such plans to end class early. Once everyone was seated and somewhat quiet, she dug in the hat. "Apologies for the shorter pose time go to...Levi."

 _Fuck!_ Levi felt like he'd been slapped. 

He had brief, precious seconds where Erwin wasn't looking at him. He didn't know Levi's name, and was just waiting for someone in class to respond. 

Think. Think! _Think!_

"Levi?" Professor Reiss repeated.

"Yoga." He blurted out. "Do you know any yoga poses?"

Erwin's gaze snapped to Levi's, and he felt practically pinned to his chair by the man's gaze alone. 

"Levi," Professor Reiss frowned. "We've discussed this. Models can't hold that difficult of a pose."

"I'm actually quite fond of yoga." Erwin interrupted politely, gaze steady. "I've been doing it for years; it helps with my arm."

Levi felt like someone was throttling his stomach. In his lustful haze, he'd fucking _forgotten_ that Erwin was an amputee. The remains of his left arm were as beautiful as the rest of him. Levi had glossed over it, focusing on his shoulders, his back, his _eyes._ Luckily for Levi, he'd also been doing yoga everyday for years. The challenging poses and blissful balance had helped him be mindful and calm, a supplement to drawing as a coping mechanism. He knew many, many poses, and could think of his favorites that either only needed one arm or were standing poses.

Trikonasana? No, it wasn't complicated enough. 

Dvi pada viparita dandasana? No. Levi didn't want to embarrass Erwin if he couldn't do it with just one arm.

"Can you do a one-hand eka pada koundinyasana?" Levi felt like he was astral projecting. His brain had kept functioning without him. His tone was even and calm, face professionally blank. He had one hell of a poker face, and his body was using muscle memory to keep him from being a stammering, blushing idiot.

"Hmm." Erwin considered. "Yes? You're referring to the first pose, and not flying splits?"

"Yeah."

"Erwin, there's no need to push yourself. That sounds very challenging." Professor Reiss said.

"I enjoy challenges." Erwin shrugged. "And it's not for very long. By the time we begin, I'll only have to hold it for about the normal amount of time one would do in a yoga session anyway."

"Alright." Professor Reiss gave in. "Sketch as long as you can before your next class or Erwin has to stop- whichever comes first!" 

Erwin slid off his sweatpants again, considered the dias, and then settled into a crouch. He met Levi's gaze, just once, before leaning and twisting, slowly leaning onto his hand and settling his weight. He wavered for a moment before relaxing into the yoga pose, perfectly balanced.

Students hastily started scribbling, and Levi was no exception. Erwin was strong as fuck to be capable of such complex yoga. He'd clearly learned to balance himself against his missing arm by strengthening his core. He'd moved his left arm closer to his body and centered it more than what a true eka pada koundinyasana would entail, but it was still in the spirit of the pose.

The stretch extended Erwin's legs to their longest. With his toes pointed, he looked so graceful, even in midair. His arm was fully flexed, as were his abs. Erwin's eyes were closed, a faint frown of concentration tugging at his impressively thick brow.

Speaking of impressively thick, his cock was mostly hidden by his crossed thigh, where his other leg was extended perpendicular and across his core. 

Levi's brain shutdown, and his hands _moved_.

The light, the muscle. Erwin's _expression._ The faint sheen of sweat on his temple. His hair, slightly mussed from its neat style. The graceful lines of Erwin's body. It all needed to get onto Levi's paper. The proportions had to be just so. The drawing needed to be as realistic as possible- like a photo. 

He looked up, deeply concentrating, and felt his stomach flip when he met blue eyes. Erwin was clearly minding his breathing at that point, lips slightly parted as he breathed in deep through his nose and out of his mouth. Still, his gaze was fixed clearly on Levi.

He was stunning. Levi looked up again and again, mind blank and free as he drew. Every time he got to look back up and meet Erwin's gaze, he felt warmer and warmer, but also more and more alive. He didn't care that he was blending with his fingers. His pulse was steady and hard, and his art _and_ Erwin were all that mattered.

The class ended, shattering the tension. Some students were quick to leave, passing their sketches to Professor Reiss to be graded. The hubbub drained Levi's concentration, and that tense, all encompassing euphoria faded away.

"Fucking hell. You did that in 30 minutes?" Hanji said, gesturing to his work.

Oh. Wow. Levi appraised his own work with a clear head for the first time since he'd started the sketch. He hadn't even noticed he'd swapped charcoal to get fine details. He'd even subconsciously taken Professor Reiss' advice, using the willow charcoal on the muscle definition. It was probably Levi's best work yet, and it was still in desperate need of some eraser cleanup of the shading.

Erwin's eyes stared as intently on the paper as they had in real life.

"You did it again. _How?"_ Levi focused on Hanji's drawing. They'd gotten the _perfect_ representation of light streaming around Erwin's head. The soft beams of light that were created around the darker shadows his body created were god-tier. Hanji truly was the best at drawing light and shadow.

"Oh! Yeah." They had the audacity to shrug. "You map with lines and then blend around. I use the edge of another piece of paper to get a straight line if I can't just eyeball it."

"You eyeball it sometimes?" Levi asked in disbelief. "Fuck."

"Hey, here's an idea. I'll teach you light patterns if you teach me how to draw a dick." Hanji proposed. "Meet me in the coffeehouse at 6?"

"I can't draw dicks in public." Levi disagreed, starting his eraser cleanup. 

"My apartment?" Hanji suggested, throwing their shit into their bag. They had a class in five minutes, but they also were hard on their supplies. 

"No. Mine. Yours is a shithole."

"Haha!" Hanji laughed, unbothered at his harsh words. "True. Okay, I'll text you! Bye!" They darted out.

Levi sighed, taking his time to clean up the contrast with care, erasing gently and evenly. Halfway through, he realized with a jolt that some students were still drawing.

Erwin was a bit sweaty, but he was _still_ in the pose. His breaths were clearly coming harder from the exertion, and his gaze was fixed with an iron intensity on Levi. When they made eye contact, Levi watching him again, the harsher frown on Erwin's face softened a little. It made Levi's dick throb in his pants at the idea that Erwin was happy to have Levi watch him. That he _wanted_ Levi to watch him.

So Levi did. He erased as slowly as he dared, barely looking away from Erwin, and never for very long. 

"Sorry," Erwin said, voice strained, after about ten minutes. "That's it for me."

"Thank you!" The remaining class chorused as Erwin slid his legs under him and knelt with a groan of relief.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, _fuck._ To hear him groan like that was making Levi's hands sweaty. He wanted to hear Erwin groan like that again.

"That was very impressive! Thank you for accommodating us today." Professor Reiss told him as Erwin stretched briefly to a child's pose before sitting to pull on his briefs. 

"I was nervous," Erwin admitted, "But I do like challenges, as I said. I know what to expect for next time."

Oh shit. Levi had forgotten that Erwin had agreed to another session. Levi would have to sit through _three more hours_ of torment. Of studying Erwin's naked body. Of _drawing_ his naked body, every inch of it.

He downed the rest of the water Hanji had given him and started to pack up his things. Levi felt eyes on him as he turned in his sketches and left, but he didn't make it far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the yoga pose is unclear. I'm not actually a yoga person- I just googled yoga poses that could feasibly be done one-handed. Eka pada koundinyasana looks hard enough with both hands, let alone just one. Just know that yes, Erwin could crush you with his one and only arm and you'd probably thank him for it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Levi felt eyes on him as he turned in his sketches and left, but he didn't make it far._

He'd barely gotten two hallways away before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped at the unexpected contact and then froze at the sight of none other than Erwin Smith. He had a sweatshirt in hand, but no schoolbag. "Hi." He said.

He was so much taller up close. Levi was only 5'3, which was shorter for a man. His head wasn't even even with Erwin's _shoulder._ He had to look up to talk to him, and Erwin down.

"Hi." Levi echoed, heart hammering. "What?"

Erwin smiled, expression _knowing._ "I was wondering if you had a minute to chat?"

Levi felt like he was going to burst. Hanji's advice was ringing in his head, but Levi was also feeling wave after wave of hot, shameful embarrassment.

He'd kept an iron lid on his emotions for years, ever since he was a kid. Levi wasn't one to be horny at first sight of a person. He kept a cool head at all times. His emotions didn't rule him or control him. 

He also took art very seriously. He cherished every class, every opportunity. He loved that he could study art as something he was passionate about, and that he wasn't just _doing_ art to make money. He'd gone through the motions making art for so _long_ in middle school and high school to earn money so he could be independent. Being in school and learning more about art as a passion, not an obligation, is what had made him the happiest he'd ever been. The idea of being a professional artist had given him more determination and drive than he'd ever had in his whole life.

The fact that he'd lost focus over some fucking _guy_ made him want to scream. He hated that his stomach felt fluttery and his heartbeat was increasing. He _hated_ how incredibly attractive Erwin was.

"No, sorry." Levi said flatly, and kept walking. Much to his fury, Erwin kept pace.

"Do you have a class?"

"No." 

"Do you have a shift starting?"

"No."

"Ah. You're studying for an exam?"

" _No."_ Levi ground to a halt. "You don't take a hint, do you?"

"I like challenges." Erwin reminded him quietly, voice low and firm, just loud enough to be heard. It made a shiver go down Levi's spine. They stared at one another for several seconds, Erwin waiting, Levi thinking.

"You think I'm challenging?" Levi asked, matching his low tone.

"Yes." Erwin answered immediately, gaze somehow getting more intense. "I do."

 _That_ was pretty clear confirmation that Erwin's interest wasn't just friendly.

"This way." Heart hammering, Levi turned and headed deeper into the building instead of to the exit. Erwin followed close beside him, easily meeting his fast stride with his longer one. 

The arts and _performing_ arts buildings were connected. Levi led Erwin out of the art wing and into an area of divided practice rooms for the band and orchestra students. By sheer luck, the symphony was in rehearsal, so the wing was deserted. Levi picked a room at random, flicking on the light. 

Erwin shut the door almost immediately, chucking his sweatshirt on the floor. "May I touch you, Levi?" He asked, voice still so low and smooth.

Levi clenched his hands. Was he really doing this? Fucking a guy he'd barely even talked to just because he was attractive?

His warring thoughts must have shown on Levi's face. "I--forgive me. I'm sorry if I gave you a different impression." Erwin said, looking and sounding a bit mollified. 

"No, I--fuck." Levi dumped his bag on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't my...area. I don't fuck casually. I've never fucked someone I just met after drawing them naked for hours."

"Would you like to?" Erwin asked. "No pressure. I'll be mindful of your concerns if you'd like to fuck."

The way he swore in such a calm, intelligent voice went straight to Levi's dick. 

"Do you fuck a lot?" Levi asked.

"Is...this dirty talk or a serious question?" Erwin asked. "I find your poker face very difficult to read most of the time."

"If it was dirty talk, you would have just ruined it." Levi pointed out, uncovering his eyes. Erwin's piercing gaze made his skin feel hotter under his clothes.

"And yet my question still remains." Erwin said. "If you are concerned about my sexual history, and I am asking to fuck you, it's only fair that I give you a straight answer."

Levi had to process for a moment. Erwin had just made it clear that he wanted Levi to bottom. Levi wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he was more caught off guard at Erwin's unyielding _respect_. They'd barely talked for more than an hour, and he was already looking for consent and communicating clearly, receptive to what Levi wanted.

Who had given the man the right to be both decent _and_ attractive? And how the fuck had Levi ended up in the same tiny room as him after eye-fucking one another for over an hour?

"I want your word that you're clean. If you fuck a lot, I don't want your dick." Levi said flatly.

"I do not partake in casual sex either." Erwin said. "This is a first for me as well."

Levi snorted. "You're practically ready for a six page spread in a porn magazine. There's no _way_ you aren't fucking regularly."

"I'm...flattered?" Erwin looked confused. "So I prefer to be well groomed. What of it?"

"There's no way. It's so much effort." Levi argued. "You can't _not_ be fucking with how perfect you are." When he realized what he'd said, Levi felt his ears _burn._ "Your--fuck, I meant your-- _fuck."_

Erwin was watching him closely, expression surprised and a bit--vulnerable?

" _What?"_ Levi snapped, flush spreading to his neck. "Say something, for fuck's sake!"

"Levi, I am truly flattered that you are attracted to me. I just...you really think I'm having sex regularly? Like _this_?" He gestured to the empty space on the right side of his body, tone going a bit bitter.

"Wait, what?" Levi was baffled. "What the fuck? You're fucking gorgeous. Anyone who chooses not to fuck you because of _that_ is lacking for eyes and brains."

A delectable flush burned at Erwin's cheeks at Levi's praise, warm and red. He opened his mouth, shut it, and then said, a bit hoarse, "Same question, Levi. May I touch you?"

"Yes." Levi answered, heart hammering. 

Erwin stepped a bit closer in the stuffy, small practice room. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Can I fuck you?" 

"I-," Levi hesitated. He very much wanted to have sex with Erwin, but..."We just met. If you aren't a complete piece of shit, I'd like to know you better. I don't want to fuck. Yet."

Erwin laughed, the sound warm and low. It made Levi's skin tingle. "I appreciate you, Levi. I'd also like to know you better. May I suck you instead?"

"Jesus-," Levi inhaled sharply at the suggestion and how it made his dick harden in his jeans. "I--yeah. What do you want?"

"Well…" Erwin stepped closer, fully in Levi's space. The wall of muscle made Levi's heart pick up triple time. "I'd like…" he lifted Levi's hand.

Levi's hands were pale, and dextrous from years of work as an artist. He'd always been on the leaner side, with thinner wrists and longer fingers. In Erwin's warm, larger hand, he felt like his hand was made of glass.

Erwin lifted his hand to his mouth and began pressing lingering kisses to Levi's palm.

"What-- _what_ are you doing?" Levi blushed furiously at such a tender action.

Erwin knelt and sucked hard on Levi's fingers. As Levi turned scarlet above him, gaping at the guy, Erwin pressed a hot, wet kiss to the inside of his wrist. "Do you have any idea what it was like to stay in one spot and _watch_ you draw?" Erwin enquired, voice hoarse and low and just a little bit dangerous. "I watched these fingers-," he sucked them again, hard enough to make Levi lurch, "-caressing and smoothing paper when I wanted them on _me."_

Levi wordlessly stroked Erwin's hair from his temple with shaking fingers, heart hammering, as Erwin pressed more kisses to his other palm, laving Levi's skin with his tongue. 

Just when Levi had the thought of stroking Erwin's hair as Erwin sucked him off, Erwin stood. In one fluid motion, he wedged his knee and thigh between Levis legs, towering over him, hand firm on Levi's wrists where he'd pinned them over his head. "Do you have any idea how torturous it was? To watch you watching me? To watch you examining every inch of me when I couldn't do _anything_?" Erwin breathed into his neck.

"Fucker," Levi choked out, squirming against Erwin's knee to feel friction on his cock. "You don't think it was hard for me too? To draw your stupid thighs and your thick ass?" 

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Erwin's teeth grazed Levi's collarbone, making him hiss and squirm. Erwin's grip on his wrists was tight enough to hold him still, but not enough to hurt or make him feel trapped in a frightening way. In fact, the opposite was true. His dick was pressing almost painfully against his zipper. "But _you_ got to hide your erection. I had to ensure I never had one. I had over thirty people staring at me." Erwin sucked hard on Levi's pulse point, making him pant, tilting his neck up for better access.

"It would have been hard to miss." Levi gasped as Erwin lathed his neck in kisses and light bites. 

"Are you saying everyone was looking at my dick?" Erwin asked.

"Well, yeah. It's fucking massive, and I haven't--even seen it hard yet." Levi bit Erwin's ear.

"You will." Erwin promised, and released Levi's wrists. Hands free, Levi yanked Erwin's face to his and kissed him, _hard._ Erwin met his pace and intensity, stroking Levi's jaw with his thumb. Levi bit his lip, sucked Erwin's tongue like he was trying to extract something from him, and kissed him until Erwin had to break away first for air. He was panting, eyes dark and pupils wide. 

"Come back here. I'm not done with you yet." Levi ordered breathlessly. "You're disgustingly tall, you stupidly handsome fucker."

Erwin looked amused, damn him.

"Ugh, for--fuck's sake." Levi tugged on his nape, threatening to yank. "Come-- _here."_

"No." Erwin reached behind him again. Batting Levi's hand away, he pulled his shirt back off over his head by the collar. 

"Holy fuck." Levi breathed at the sight of Erwin's intimidating muscle up close. "What the fuck do you eat to get this big? Radioactive steroids?"

Erwin chuckled. "No? I eat a normal diet, I assure y-!"

Levi couldn't yank him down for a kiss, but Erwin had lifted him to such a position that he could easily go to task on his chest. It felt a bit silly to grope at such big muscles, but Levi didn't care. He nipped at Erwin's nipple, and the man nearly dropped him, knees quaking.

"These fucking beasts." Levi growled into his skin. "I just about had a stroke drawing these." 

Erwin just groaned, gripping his hip and kissing his ear. He then panted, "I'm going to suck you off."

"Yeah?" Levi ground his cock harder against Erwin's knee, rolling his hips. 

"You seemed to like this." Erwin gathered his wrists, pinning them more gently over his head, but his smile had gotten predatory. "Did you?"

"Obviously." Levi bit out, grinding against him again.

"Hmm. I can't suck you off _and_ hold you." Erwin mused. "But I could make do if you really wanted both."

"Ngh-- I don't fucking care. Do what you want." Levi's dick felt like it had its own pulse. 

Erwin's smile got sharp. "Excellent."

He lowered his leg, setting Levi down on the floor. He recovered his discarded baggy t-shirt as Levi demanded, "Are we doing this or not?!"

"We are. Give me your hands." Erwin commanded. His articulate tone suddenly got so much harder that it made the hairs on the back of Levi's neck stand up. That was a tone that was used to being obeyed without question. 

"You're a kinky fucker?" Levi asked as Erwin spun the t-shirt at his hip until it twisted into a rope from the repetitive motion. When Levi offered his wrists, Erwin carefully looped and tucked his t-shirt 'rope' around them. The man was a bit slow with just one hand, but the tension that his slow, methodical process built made Levi's dick _throb._

"You seem to be as well." Erwin pointed out, focused on his work.

"This is vanilla." Levi said impatiently. "Besides, you started it, so you must be a kinky bastard."

Erwin wordlessly held one end of the t-shirt in his fingers. He held the other end in his teeth, and knotted it taut and then tight. The material was soft on Levi's skin, but his stomach was doing cartwheels. When Erwin knotted it a second time, Levi moaned softly.

Erwin cocked an eyebrow. "Like I said- you appear to be kinky also, Levi."

"Yeah." Levi agreed hoarsely. "I am."

Erwin very lightly held his chin, smile more predatory than ever. "Good."

Levi felt his knees turn to jelly. Instead of sinking down to kneel at this gigantic man's feet, he tugged on the band of his sweatpants. "You said you'd show me your dick."

Erwin laughed, warm and low again, and brushed Levi's cheek. "I did promise, didn't I? You'll just have to wait for it."

"What-?!" Levi balked when Erwin lifted his bound wrists over his head. He wedged his knee into Levi's crotch again, lifting him just high enough to snare the knotted t-shirt over the hook behind the door for a coat. On his own, Levi would have been just out of reach- he'd have to toss his coat over it. With Erwin's help, the improvised bonds slid to the back of the hook.

Smiling, Erwin lowered his leg. Levi's tip toes could just scrape on the ground to hold him, but not enough to really stabilize him. Levi jerked, trying to force the t-shirt back off the hook, but his weight made it almost impossible. He could shift the cloth, but the angle of the hook was designed to keep material at the base- so that one's coat didn't fall.

"You fucking asshole." Levi said with no feeling, squirming a few more times, unable not to try to free himself. "Fuck you."

Erwin's eyes gleamed. "I promised not to do that today." He reached down and gently kneaded Levi's crotch, making him gasp, bucking into his touch. "Is the t-shirt pinching anywhere?"

"No."

"Is it painful anywhere?" Erwin enquired, still kneading, alternating longer and shorter squeezes.

"N-no." Levi groaned. "Get-- _on_ with it."

"Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kind words :')
> 
> Levi: you must get so tired, lugging those tiddies around all day. Lemme hold em for you
> 
> Erwin: ...yes pls


	4. Chapter 4

_"Very well."_

Erwin kissed his neck, trailing his hand up Levi's chest and then back down to his crotch, back and forth, always ending with a squeeze. On his fifth pass, Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist.

"Do--something. Or I swear to fucking god-!" Levi arched with a cry when Erwin pinched his nipple with surprising pressure.

"I'm going to suck you off at my own pace. You got to see every inch of me. It's only fair that I get to explore every bit of you in return." Erwin said, alternating each word with a light bite to Levi's jawline. "If you tell me to stop, I will, so choose your words carefully."

" _Fuck you."_ Levi groaned, then arched again when Erwin _twisted_ his nipple. The man was watching Levi, learning to push him to just the right spot between pleasure and discomfort.

"You're sensitive." Erwin whispered. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." He sucked a hard hickey on Levi's neck, kneading his crotch at the same time. "The look to--your eyes--when you focused--on me-!" He bit down until Levi writhed, a broken gasp leaving his throat. "It was electric." Erwin continued. "You were intense and _perfect_."

Levi could still picture Erwin naked in his mind. He could remember using his fingers to smooth out shading on muscles he _longed_ to touch. He twisted his wrists, hoping to loosen the knots Erwin had tied, but he'd looped and knotted the t-shirt too well.

"Oh, fuck!" Levi gasped when Erwin knelt, nosing at the hem of his t-shirt. When his large, hot palm slipped underneath, stroking his side, he felt himself quiver. 

" _Oh_." Erwin looked a mix of shocked and horny. He then abruptly lifted Levi's shirt to look underneath. "Are you an athlete, Levi? I didn't--I didn't realize you were so strong."

"Not--compared to you." Levi panted, flush extending down his neck and chest at being _examined_. He wasn't a greek god like Erwin was, with his stupid bulging muscles, but Levi was in shape. He ran lean for mixed martial arts. "It's yoga and MMA. Don't fucking stop."

"MMA." Erwin repeated, pupils dilating. "I-!" He licked a long stripe along Levi's ribs, making him hiss and squirm. 

"If you don't d-do something--my dick is going to explode." Levi hissed, yanking on his wrists. 

"No. I'm still learning you." Erwin licked up the other side of his ribs. He then reached up behind Levi and started pulling up on his shirt. He gradually got it bunched around his neck and the tops of his shoulders so that even with his arms still in the shirt, his torso was exposed. "You're stunning."

"I f-fucking hate you." Levi growled, thumping his head against the wall.

"I highly doubt that." Erwin mumbled into his skin, lipping and kissing at his abs, slowly working his way lower. He tweaked Levi's nipple at the same time, gradually harder until Levi kicked at the wall with a loud shout of pleasure.

"You're loud, Levi." Erwin panted. "We'll get caught. I'm sorry, but I'm not a voyeur."

"I'm--not either. Stop b-being such a fucking t-tease!" Levi yanked on his wrists again. "Show me your dick, untie me, or for--the love of god get on with it."

"You aren't very patient, are you?" Erwin asked, nipping at his hipbone. "I told you very clearly I was going at _my_ pace. If you want to stop, I will let you go." He looked up at him, grin feral. "But you don't want that, do you?"

Levi grit his teeth, slamming his eyes shut. "No."

"That's what I thought." Erwin hummed.

He worked Levi's jeans down inch by inch. Levi felt bad, as his jeans were nearly skintight; Erwin would have had a tough time one-handed to begin with. With Levi's erection, it only got more difficult. Finally, _finally,_ Erwin worked his jeans to the bottom of his thighs. When he caressed up his right thigh, fingers brushing teasingly into the leg of Levi's briefs, he nearly whined.

"Fucking-! Fuck!" Levi gasped when Erwin nosed into his inner thighs, pressing kisses. His warm breath on such a sensitive spot made him feel like he was going to start on fire. "Erwin!"

"Mm. I like it when you say my name." Erwin groaned into his inner thighs, teeth tugging at Levi's briefs. He nipped at his balls through the fabric and Levi wrenched his shoulders, trying to lift his legs to wrap around Erwin. He wanted to keep him there. He wanted to bury Erwin's face in his thighs and his crotch. He wanted to _touch him_ so fucking badly!

Erwin used his hand and his teeth to abruptly yank Levi's briefs down. He nearly got smacked in the temple by Levi's erection once it was no longer held down by his underwear. It curled up tight against Levi's stomach, hard and leaking.

" _Fuck_." Erwin ground himself against his palm, staring at Levi's erection. "That's just as good as the rest of you."

" _Erwin_." Levi panted. 

"Yes?" Erwin asked, grinding against his palm again, eyes fluttering shut.

"I--fuck you. No. I'm not going to."

"Not going to what?" Erwin's eyes slid open, suddenly icy and hard. "Beg?"

Levi yanked at his wrists again, biting his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid. He squirmed on his tip toes, hips starting to jump minutely as he sought friction on his cock. Erwin just watched, gaze firm.

When they'd gone a full minute in stalemate, Erwin leaned forward just a little and exhaled, hard and fast. His hot breath ghosting over Levi's erection made him curse, head slamming back into the wall. "Fuck! Fuck, _fuck-!"_

"Say it, Levi." Erwin said, voice rough. "Say it."

"Ngh." Levi fought a moment more, a thrill going up his spine when Erwin planted a firm hand on his abs, pinning Levi to the wall with ease. " _Erwin,_ you fucking asshole-!"

" _Say. It."_ Erwin commanded.

"Please," Levi gasped, giving in. "Please, Erwin."

"As you wish." Erwin said hungrily. He then leaned forward, bracing his arm across Levi's stomach, and swallowed him down.

" _Fuck!"_ Levi didn't care that he shouted, heels drumming against the wall. Erwin had taken him deep into his throat without so much as a blink- it was so much done so well and so _fast_ -!

Erwin came off of him, licking his lips. "You're _loud,_ Levi. We'll be caught at this rate."

"Don't--care. Please suck me the _fuck_ off." Levi groaned, hips straining to meet Erwin's mouth. 

"Hmm." Erwin stood up, and took Levi's chin. "Look at me." He said firmly. "Do you know what a safety signal is?"

"Of course I fucking know what it is." Levi snapped, grinding against Erwin's thigh and glaring.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Don't you fucking dare gag me." 

"That's not what I asked." Erwin held his chin tighter, leaning his leg back so Levi couldn't grind on it. 

" _Ngh!_ Yes. Snaps." Levi was frustrated, but also extremely turned on. Control at having no control was his favorite thing in the fucking world. Why he trusted this complete stranger was a mystery to him- perhaps it was the way Erwin got so _serious,_ even in the middle of sex, about consent and communication.

"What are they?"

"One to stop. Two to slow down. Three to go." Levi panted, and then groaned when Erwin pressed a hot kiss to his nipple, tweaking the other one.

"Good." He praised. "I expect you to use them." 

"Don't you _fu-mmphm mm!"_ Levi struggled, but Erwin yanked the shirt bunched around Levi's neck up and stuffed it into his mouth. " _Mmhmn!"_ Levi complained as Erwin took his time to shove more of it in as _far_ in as he could get it.

Erwin planted his hand over Levi's stuffed mouth and got so close Levi could count his eyelashes. They looked as wonderful as they had on Levi's paper, fine charcoal lines come to life. "Your snaps, Levi?" Erwin asked quietly.

Levi snapped three times, unable to look away. As pissed as he was, he didn't want Erwin to stop. 

"Are your wrists okay?"

Three more snaps.

Smile feral again, Erwin sank back down on his knees. Gripping Levi's base, he swallowed him back down.

The shirt muffled Levi's shouts to muted, safe moans. The practice rooms were soundproof, but only to a point. The wet heat of Erwin's mouth and his highly skilled tongue had Levi as loud as he'd ever been, head tossing side to side at the ceaseless, building waves of pleasure. 

Right as his balls got tight and he started to shake, Erwin licked one last stripe up his cock and sat back.

" _Mmhmn."_ Levi groaned as Erwin slid down his sweatpants and then his briefs. Erwin's erection was as mind-numbingly perfect and _big_ as the rest of him. It took Levi's breath away just to _look_ at it. The thought of sucking that dick or letting Erwin fuck him made Levi tingle from head to toe. It didn't help that Erwin was fucking his fist, panting openly as his eyes raked over Levi.

"I wish--I could draw. I'd draw you just--like this." Erwin managed, voice hoarse. "I'd leave you like this as--as long as it took--to get it right."

As _hot_ as that thought was, Levi was thinking of the reverse. The thought of drawing Erwin bound, gagged, and needy had Levi bucking, so close to release that he just about came.

Erwin thumbed the head of his dick, inhaling sharply when it clearly felt good. " _Levi,"_ he said breathlessly. "I'd--draw you. I would. I--I'd have to keep you hard though. Hard for as long as I needed to draw you. _All_ of you."

Levi choked out a moan, hips working, wrists straining. He was so close, so _fucking_ close-!

Erwin let out a filthy sound, bucking into his fist and swallowing Levi at the same time, hollowing his cheeks. He didn't so much as flinch when Levi shouted into his gag, his orgasm making him twitch and jerk. Erwin just kept swallowing, stroking himself off until he'd come too.

Breathless, he let go of his dick and eyed his hand, splattered with cum. He had spit on his chin and lips from sucking Levi off too. Thankfully, there was a Kleenex box in the corner of the room. 

When his hand was clean, Erwin got his briefs and sweatpants pulled back up. He wiped his face, still breathing heavy, as he grinned at Levi. "Wow." He said.

"Mmph." Levi tugged at his bonds, feeling a bit like jello. 

"Easy now. I don’t want to strain your wrists." Erwin said, settling in front of Levi again. He lifted first one leg and then the other over his shoulders. Levi squirmed, hypersensitive, when Erwin put his cock back in his mouth, bracing his arm along Levi's lower back. He then stood slowly until Levi's wrists came off of the hook, his weight resting on Erwin's shoulders and on his arm. 

"Agh." Levi lowered his arms and yanked his shirt out of his mouth, panting heavily. He trusted Erwin to lay him on the floor without dropping him, although he gripped tight around his neck to help guide his weight down.

Erwin came off of his dick, wiping his mouth again. " _Wow."_ He repeated, cleaning Levi and tugging his pants back up.

"Ngh. Oi." Levi twisted his wrists but then offered them to Erwin when he couldn't worm free on his own. "Get me out of this."

"Sure, sorry. I got carried away." Erwin said. He straddled Levi and started picking at the knot with his teeth.

Still catching his breath, Levi watched him work, heart slowing down. Erwin's warm breath on his skin made the tingling aftershocks in his nerves still glow and flare. After a minute or so, Erwin picked the knots free, unraveling the shirt. "There." He examined Levi's wrists. His skin was pink, but nothing was chafed to the point of irritation.

"Oh fuck." Levi realized he'd given Erwin a few hickeys. "Sorry- I marked you. Here." Levi limply touched the corresponding spot on his own neck and flinched when he touched a sore spot of his own.

"I apologize. I should have asked." Erwin said, raking his now fully mussed hair into a neater position. "Can I treat you to dinner?"

"Don't want to move yet." Levi grunted, closing his eyes. "M'fucking goo over here."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Like I said before, I do find you difficult to read most of the time." Erwin repeated. Shy fingers rubbed Levi's knuckles. "Had you not been in favor of anything I just did...I'd be embarrassed, frankly."

"I mean...I didn't _want_ you to gag me with my own shirt. Now it's wet and fucked up." Levi complained flatly. "I have to wear this home, you know."

"Ah. My deepest apologies." Erwin sounded amused, and a bit relieved that Levi hadn't slapped him off. "I think I can remedy this."

"With dinner?" Levi asked flatly, unimpressed.

"No. Well, yes, but not exactly." Erwin said. He squeezed Levi's hand. The increased contact made Levi crack an eye.

"I'm sorry, do you not like that?" Erwin asked, letting go. 

"Tch." Flushing, Levi snatched his hand back, shutting his eyes tight. "It's fine. But I'm not cuddling you on this filthy ass floor."

Erwin squeezed his hand again. "Fair enough."


	5. Chapter 5

_Erwin squeezed his hand again. "Fair enough."_

Levi sat up with a grunt. Sitting next to Erwin made him feel like he was sitting in the shadow of a giant tree. He wished they hadn't just fucked around in a practice room, in public, but only because he wanted to linger. He refused to stay on the germy floor any longer than necessary, but he probably would have stayed with Erwin all night if their surroundings had been better. The thought of staying curled up to all of that warm muscle made Levi feel both warm and a bit sad simultaneously. All of his past partners hadn't been big on cuddling or tender touches, where Erwin clearly was a gentle soul in a gigantic muscly body. Just the daydream of curling up with Erwin in a warm bed, exhausted and sated from that kind of sex, made Levi lonely but also...eager. He would fight for that future, no matter what.

But later. The quiet spell in the stuffy, tiny practice room had broken a little. 

"Here. I--sorry." Erwin let go of his hand to neaten Levi's hair with surprising tenderness. 

"Oh my god." Levi said, watching him in realization, somehow falling even harder for the man. "You're actually a huge dork."

"Actually?" Erwin repeated, smiling a little.

"You approached me all suave and confident." Levi said, half in disbelief, half amused. "Which don't get me wrong- it was good. I just like that you're a fucking nerd too."

"Well," Erwin said, flushing hot at Levi's assessment, "How fortunate." He finished neatening Levi's hair. 

"Right. Let's get the fuck out of here." Levi said, getting up. Erwin rose to join him. "How are you going to fix my shirt?" Levi asked, lip curling as he stared down at his front. An embarrassingly large wet patch was dead center on his collar and chest.

"With this." Erwin lifted his sweatshirt off of the floor and offered it to Levi. 

"Are you joking?" Levi asked, taking it, heart fluttering a little. "I'll be swimming in it." He pulled it on anyway, shaking his hands free from the too-long sleeves.

"Ah. Yes." Erwin said, fighting a smile. "I can take it back if you don't want it?"

"Put your shirt on." Levi groused, trying not to blush.

Erwin complied, not even bothering to hide his smile. When the hallway sounded quiet, Levi led Erwin out of the practice room and back into the art wing. 

When he'd worked up the nerve, Levi cleared his throat. "Oi, give me your number." 

Erwin's cheeks took on that lovely blush again. "You want to remain in contact?"

"Obviously." Levi fought down an embarrassed cough. "I have to find out if you're shitty or not. If you aren't..." His promise from the practice room made them both flush. Levi doubted that Erwin was somehow a secret douchebag, but if the premise led to an actual date with Erwin, he didn't mind pretending in the least.

"I've never been more glad to have agreed to be a nude model." Erwin said, pulling out his phone. He smiled when Levi had to shake the sleeves back of Erwin's sweatshirt to get his phone out of his bag.

Levi bit back a jab at Erwin's stupidly huge body and opened up his contacts. The two swapped numbers.

"Oh, hello, Levi, Erwin!" 

Oh _fuck_ no. 

Behind them was Professor Reiss. She was clearly going home for the day, loaded down with several large art portfolios. "It's after eight. Are you still here to draw, Levi? You remember what I said about overdoing it?" She lectured kindly, frown a bit worried.

"Not at all. Levi gave me a tour. Today was my first day in the building. Hopefully I won't get lost next time, and you won't have to show me up to the classroom, Professor." Erwin lied smoothly.

"How nice of you, Levi. Very professional!" Professor Reiss praised. "A good working relationship with a model is very important!"

Levi briefly recalled Erwin's dextrous tongue on his cock and nearly choked.

"Oh, here!" Professor Reiss had thankfully not noticed Levi's reaction, and had opened one of the portfolios. She then handed Levi his grading folio. "I thought you might want these back early- they really are beautiful. Your best work yet; well done."

"Thanks." Levi managed, trying to keep a straight face Her critique and praise meant a lot to him, but he was hyper aware that he was clearly wearing Erwin's sweatshirt. Erwin had _visible_ hickeys on his neck that hadn't been there beforehand. Professor Reiss was as sharp as a tack. If she were to notice, he'd be dead.

By some twist of fate, she didn't notice. "Well, I'm off. See you next week!" Professor Reiss waved, leaving.

"Hey!" Levi jumped when Erwin plucked the folio out of his hands, sudden and eager. 

"I want to see." Erwin said, tone a bit hungry. "I want to see how you see me. A picture is worth a thousand words, after all."

"Ugh, here. Stop. There." Levi opened it for him, holding it flat and spreading the sketches so Erwin could examine them. "Make sure the inserts keep them separated." Levi added for something to say, mouth a bit dry, as Erwin poured over his work. Erwin's eyes were wide, but intent on the sketches of himself. "If the sketches touch one another, they'll smear."

"Levi," Erwin said softly after a moment, eyes meeting his. "These are…" he laughed a little, blushing. "These are incredible."

"Tch." Levi was both encouraged and embarrassed by the praise. 

"No, I mean it. They're so lifelike." Erwin said. "The light, the details…" he then laughed again. "You--you even drew my dick?"

"It's _art!"_ Levi defended a little too loudly. He then cursed when he remembered. Talk of drawing dicks made him realize- it was after six. He'd stood up Hanji!

"What's the matter?" Erwin asked, puzzled. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just realized- I was supposed to meet my friend at six. They wanted to learn how to draw a dick." Levi sighed, Shutting the folio, he shoved it under his arm. "I...have to go."

"Keep it." Erwin said as Levi went to pull off his sweatshirt. "I have your number...and I still owe you dinner, if you'd like."

"Yeah." Levi said, heart pounding all over again. "I...I would."

"May I kiss you goodbye?" Erwin asked, shifting closer.

In response, Levi yanked Erwin down by the front of his shirt to kiss him. 

His sketches may have been true to life, but no drawing could ever fully replicate Erwin Smith in all his glory.

  
.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

/Bonus Crack\

“Next is...Bertolt!” Professor Reiss said, pulling a new slip of paper out of the hat. 

The shy guy in the second row rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous. Levi had noticed that he usually kept to himself if his blonde friend wasn’t with him. “Oh, um, I don’t have to go today, Professor.”

“Bertolt.” Professor Reiss said firmly. “Pick a pose. You are a professional artist. That entails working with a model.”

“Um.” Bertolt had beads of sweat on his brow. Social situations were clearly _not_ his cup of tea. Levi almost felt bad for him. Facing so intimidatingly gorgeous of a model was difficult, social anxiety or no. “Can..c-can you kneel? On a 45 degree angle to the class? Hands--I-I mean _hand_ in your lap?”

A kid in the third row, with a shaved head, barely muffled his laughter, clearly understanding something Levi didn’t. 

Erwin cocked his head, looking a bit confused, but obligingly slid off his sweatpants. He picked his spot, with nervous directions from Bertolt, and then knelt. He rested his hand on his thigh, as directed. 

“U-Um, curve your spine a little and tilt your chin?” Bertolt requested. When Erwin arched his back accordingly, Bertolt nodded. “Uh--good. J-Just like that.”

Levi felt both incredulous and a bit turned on. Bertolt had literally picked some kind of pin-up pose. It made Erwin, even with his ridiculous muscle, look coy and inviting. Professor Reiss, clearly stifling some sort of comment, just set the timer and went to her desk.

Wishing dearly for a shot of whiskey, Levi picked up his charcoal and got to work. 

  
  



End file.
